


Halloween

by Arcticmist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kidfic, Season 9 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticmist/pseuds/Arcticmist
Summary: “Mulder,” Scully responded as soon as she heard the idea, “We are not dressing up our son as an alien for Halloween.”A short little ficlet featuring Mulder, Scully, and baby William on Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files.
> 
> Author’s Note: So, I was going to save this cute little idea for Halloween. But I am really in the mood to write it now. This piece takes place in an AU where Season 9 didn’t happen, and our favorite FBI agents get a choice at well-deserved happiness.

       “Mulder,” Scully responded as soon as she heard the idea, “We are not dressing up our son as an alien for Halloween.”

       “Come on, Scully,” Mulder insisted. Sighing, the redheaded woman repressed the urge to roll her eyes. She instead simply stared at their infant child in Mulder’s arms. William slept peacefully, dressed in a gray alien suit.

       “Where did you even find that?” She asked.

       “Excellent question, Scully. The internet is a fantastic place for shopping,” Mulder responded. “In a few years, you’ll be able to buy literally anything on it.”

       “If that already isn’t true,” Scully sighed. “Also, why is William also wearing a lab coat?”

       “Another excellent question. He’s a scientist alien.”

       “A scientist alien?”

       “Yes, is there anything wrong with that?”

       “No, it’s just unusual.”

       Mulder smiled, “When have I ever been usual?”

       Scully laughed, “Never. Honestly, how could I expect anything less?”

       “In a way, I think it represents you and me. I’ve been a believer for so long, and you’re stubbornly entrenched in your scientific skepticism.”

       “Well, based on what I’ve seen, there are some truths I cannot deny.” Scully responded before planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

       “So, your answer is yes?” Mulder inquired.

       “Wouldn’t you rather dress William up as a pumpkin or Superman or something a little more conventional?”

       “I think you already know my answer.”

       “Fine,” Scully sighed, “Remember, if anyone asks, this was your idea.”


End file.
